<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommyinnit is Gone (and How Sam Reacted) by Theo_likes_Minecraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820138">Tommyinnit is Gone (and How Sam Reacted)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_likes_Minecraft/pseuds/Theo_likes_Minecraft'>Theo_likes_Minecraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Other, rip tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_likes_Minecraft/pseuds/Theo_likes_Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is gone, this is just how I think Sam reacted.</p><p>(edited) Man I really woke up and chose violence, but use your god-awful writing skills to perform it when I wrote this, huh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommyinnit is Gone (and How Sam Reacted)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam could feel his lungs and thought burning from running through the prison halls, not bothering to take a moment to stop and breath, but it didn’t matter, because he didn’t get there fast enough. He had heard Tommy’s screams, his cries for help, as he ran down the hallways, but by the time he reached the lava fall, they had stopped. </p><p>Sam ran into the entrance of the room, coming to a full stop as he saw it, Tommy’s death message. The man felt his already harsh breathing come to a complete stop. His first instinct was to cry, but he had to lower the lava before he could let himself break, just to be sure that Dream had really done it. </p><p>He watched as the lava slowly and painfully lowered. He saw Dream standing there, laughing. He felt the anger bubble inside of him, he felt it all as it was consumed by pain and sadness. He felt his eyes as they started to burn. He felt the pain shoot through his knees and up his legs as they collided with the ground. </p><p>Sam cried. Sam cried until his nostrils where burning and his eyes where dry. He screamed until his throat felt numb, till he opened his mouth and no sound could come out. Oh how he wished to go into the cell and retrieve the boy. He wished so deeply to be able to pick up his body and feel him breathing, to prove that he was still alive. But he couldn’t. He would never be able to enter the cell, what if Dream got out? He would do the same to Tubbo, and Sam wouldn’t be able to stop him. It would just be the same thing all over again. </p><p>Tommy was gone. He was never going to come back, just like Wilbur and Schlatt, and all Sam could do was morn. </p><p>Tommy is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>